


相厌

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 11





	相厌

狭小的出租屋里只亮着一盏昏黄的小灯，破旧的电风扇老态龙钟地悬挂在客厅中央，转得笨拙缓慢——在这热浪滚滚的夏夜里，它充其量算是个心理安慰。

客厅里一片狼藉，堆满各式杂物，从泛黄的旧海报到摔碎的CD再到积了灰的酒瓶，应有尽有。若不是那破了皮的沙发上正徐徐升起呛人的烟雾，真叫人以为这间屋子已经沦为堆积废物的垃圾房。

横卧在沙发上的美人翘着腿，将手中燃尽的烟头丢到烟灰缸里，又熟练地从烟盒里抽出一根新的，不紧不慢地点上。

这是他抽的今天第十九支烟。

他的白衬衫肆意敞开着，雪白的胸膛上尽是被人狠狠蹂躏过的痕迹，胸前两点茱萸艳红地挺立着，饱满而润泽。下半身未着寸缕，黑色的三角裤软塌塌地挂在翘起的那只脚踝上，摇摇欲坠。

“砰”，浴室的门飞快打开又重重地关上，高大黝黑的男子边擦头发边走进客厅，他上身一丝不挂，强壮健美的肌肉一览无余地暴露在炎热的空气里，下身草草地围着一条白色毛巾，勉强盖住他挺翘的臀部。

见到沙发上那个吞云吐雾、乐不思蜀的人儿，他只冷哼一声，便转头往卧室去了。

美人也不甚在意他的态度，叼着烟慵懒地侧了侧身。

究竟是从什么时候起，一切都滑向了不可挽回的方向呢？

真田颓然地坐在床边，手指虚搭着肩上那道泛红的牙印——那是幸村咬的，是对他弄疼他的深切报复 。

他和幸村结婚十五年了。在旁人眼里，他们是一对无可挑剔的神仙眷侣——幼时相识，少时相恋，一到法定婚龄就在家人朋友的祝福中步入了婚姻殿堂，童话般的爱情故事羡煞无数人。

然而现实终究不是童话，数年的你侬我侬之后，便是无休止的厌烦。幸村讨厌真田为了工作去参加各种应酬而把他丢在家里，他记不清有多少个夜晚，自己在客厅等真田等到午夜，却依旧不见他回来，只好抱着冷冰冰的被子独自睡去。同样，真田也不喜欢幸村那帮所谓的艺术家朋友——用他的话来说，他们是“一群酒鬼、瘾君子和色情狂”，他总是很担心他们会伤害或者带坏幸村，因此常常劝幸村离他们远一些，但每次都被幸村以“你无权干涉我的交友自由”拒绝。那些细枝末节的裂缝随年月流逝而愈发深刻，他们先是为此争吵，而后冷战，再后来，他们相看两厌。

最后的最后，一切山崩地裂，再也无法转圜。

肩头传来濡湿的热感，紧接着便有一双细瘦有力的手臂从真田背后环上他的脖子——是幸村趴在他肩上，舔弄那道自己留下的牙印，舌尖沾着温热的唾液，无声地浸润了微微作痛的伤处。

幸村低笑道：“弦一郎不和我一起喝酒吗？”

胸前一阵刺骨的冰凉，真田这才发现是幸村右手握着一小瓶开了盖的冰镇啤酒，恶意地用酒瓶底部边缘碾磨他的乳头，见他不愿意理会自己，更是变本加厉，直接翻手在他胸肌上倒了小半瓶啤酒。

“幸村！”真田低声喝斥，“你不要太过分。”

“我，过分？”幸村莞尔一笑，扯着真田头发强行将酒瓶塞进他嘴里，灌了他满口冰啤，真田措手不及，呛得连声咳嗽，灌进去的啤酒混着唾液自嘴角流下，模样甚是狼狈。

幸村相当“体贴”地吻去他嘴角的液体，继续道：“明明那么厌恶我，连和我同桌吃饭都不愿意，却还是每周都跟我上床。弦一郎，这样的你，难道不是更过分？”

“难道你不是一样？”真田猛地转过身，把他掀翻在床上，红着眼掐住了他的脖子，“平时连话都不肯跟我说，上了床却哭着求我操你，真是贱得可以。”

幸村被他掐得近乎窒息，嘴角的笑意却越发浓重：“是啊，我们都贱，贱到无可救药。这大概就是为什么，我和弦一郎无论如何也不能分开吧。”他费力掰开真田的手，接着笑道：“弦一郎今天也想操我吧？”

真田咬紧了下唇。

他当然很想操幸村，最好把他操到双眼翻白，合不拢腿，里里外外都是自己的味道，可是自己刚被他讥笑色欲熏心，如果现在就和他做，等于落实了他口中那个“贱”字，事后免不得再被他冷嘲热讽一番。

见真田犹豫不决，幸村也不强求，在床上展开身体躺平了，拿过啤酒瓶痛痛快快地灌了自己一大口：“弦一郎不愿意也没关系，我可以自己爽的。”

他往上挪了挪，躺到枕头上，双腿稍稍分开，当着真田的面将啤酒瓶一点一点往自己身体里推，直到瓶身粗得塞不进去才慢慢放手，仰头畅快地呻吟出声：“啊……”

待到身体适应酒瓶的粗硬，他伸手扣住瓶底，操控酒瓶在自己体内进进出出，细密的快感从下身涌上喉头，撞出淫荡缠绵的浪叫，一声声落在真田耳里，极大地刺激着他的身心。

他忽然想起多年前第一次和幸村上床那晚，两人对性事都好陌生，光是坦诚相对便羞红了脸，好不容易真正负距离接触，动作也生涩笨拙得要命，完事后都不敢对视，默默地面朝两边睡去。那时的他绝不会相信，初夜时害羞可爱的幸村多年后会脸皮厚到旁若无人地在床上用酒瓶自慰。

那个曾让他爱怜到在床上都舍不得用太大力的幸村，就如掌心的一捧清水，他拼命想要留住，却无计可施，只能眼睁睁地看着他从指缝间流走，消失无痕。

这边他在床沿追忆似水年华，那边幸村却已经高潮迭起，俏脸绯红，一柱擎天，爽得不知今夕何夕，叫声也更为放荡大胆，勾得真田也跟着硬了。

妈的！凭什么！他在那里爽到飞天，自己就要苦苦隐忍，下体涨到发疼？

真田气不打一处来，一手拽住幸村一只脚踝，将那两条长腿直直拎起，幸村惊呼一声，插在体内的酒瓶随着真田的动作倾倒过来，冰冷的啤酒一下子涌入甬道，凶猛地冲刷过火热脆弱的内壁，尽数积聚在幸村小腹处，涨起鼓鼓的小丘。

“呃啊……”幸村本已濒临高峰，下身突然遭遇灭顶般的浇灌，快感散失殆尽不说，流入体内的冰啤撑得小腹涨痛难忍，他咬牙切齿，目眦欲裂地瞪着真田，“真田弦一郎……你这个混蛋……”

“喂你喝酒，你不喜欢吗？”真田俯下身，一手揽着幸村的双腿，一手来回抚摸他鼓胀的小腹，“被我操和被酒瓶操，哪个更舒服呢？”

“……”

“说话啊，精市。”真田使劲压下他的小腹，幸村被按得痛不欲生，脸色惨白，光洁的额头上渗出了密密麻麻的冷汗，薄薄的嘴唇硬生生咬出了斑斑血迹。

“真田弦一郎……你这样我会死……”幸村极力将涣散的眼神聚焦在真田身上，双唇轻颤，“我真的会死……你就这么想我死吗……”

死？这个字如同一声惊雷炸响在真田脑中，少年时的无数片段如走马灯般回闪而过——幸村当着他的面在车站倒下，他站在幸村病房门口听他的发泄，他握着幸村的手告诉他一切都会好，他记得他有多怕失去幸村……他想幸村死吗？当然不。

即使幸村于他已成一粒白米饭，一抹蚊子血，他仍不愿失去他。

“抱歉，幸村，是我过分了。”真田放下幸村的双腿，小心翼翼地替他拿出啤酒瓶，躺到了他身边，轻拍两记他的手臂算是安抚。

啤酒源源不绝地自幸村体内流出，浸湿了一尘不染的被褥，仿若失禁，让他颇为难堪，随手抓起被子掩住了自己的身体。

“真田，你有多久没这样和我说话了？”平复了一会，幸村翻了个身和真田面对面，手指肆意点弄他被啤酒打湿的胸口，“不，你现在是连话都不跟我讲了。”

真田默然，幸村说的是事实，他无从否认，他也不是非要拒绝和幸村讲话，而是真的不知道和他说什么好。早年他也会说情话的，会绞尽脑汁讨幸村开心，说一些老掉牙的笑话。

但现在，他什么也说不出来了。

物是人非，变的何止幸村一人？

“真田，我们做吧，”幸村把真田拉进被窝，顺势往他怀里一滚，“你刚才弄得我好冷，要暖一暖才行。”

“嗯。”怀中躯体的确有些寒凉，真田心下不免愧疚，抱着幸村滚了一圈，压在了他身上。

被面如波浪起伏，喘息娇吟之声不绝于耳，随着两人动作越来越大，被子一点一点滑落至两人腰际，幸村两条长腿无力地挂在真田腰上，双手被死死地按在枕头两边，和真田十指紧扣。真田顶弄间隙不忘抚弄幸村身体，从他雪白的颈子吻到胸口，最后停留在那伤痕累累的唇间。

幸村被吻得神智不清，恍恍惚惚间仿佛回到了十八九岁的年纪，和真田一同出外郊游，两人新婚燕尔，爱得难舍难分，一时情动竟在山间小溪缠绵交合，以天为被，以地为席，天雷勾动地火，眼中只有彼此。

“弦一郎，我爱你！”他声嘶力竭地喊着，泪眼朦胧。身上人动作一滞，立刻加快了抽插速度，顶得他溃不成军，口中断断续续，话不成句：“弦一郎，我爱你……我爱你……我……爱你……”

“我爱你……弦一郎……”

一声又一声的呼喊几乎喊哑了幸村的喉咙，他奄奄一息地唤了最后一声“我爱你”，身子一软晕了过去。

“我也爱你，精市。”真田低声嘶吼着，一腔爱欲尽数泄在幸村身体里。

幸村醒来时，真田正靠在床头灯旁看书，如果不是他肩上那两条新鲜的指甲抓痕，幸村真以为方才的一切全都是梦境。他揉了揉被做到酸痛的腰，刚想起身，就感觉下身一股暖流溢出，流了满腿，羞愤之余恨恨地踹了真田一脚：“你都不帮我洗吗？”

“不要打扰我看书，”真田头也不抬，继续翻他那本浮世绘作品赏析，“你自己不会洗吗？”

“那我不洗了，你今晚就跟我一起睡在精液和啤酒里吧。”

幸村抽走了他盖住下半身的被子，转身又睡去了。


End file.
